1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a system for controlling gas burners.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are a number of synthetics, such as thermoplastics, in sheet form that can be heated and conformed to a mold or tool with vacuum or pressure. The process of heating such synthetics requires selective controllability. Some require substantial amounts of BTU's and other reduced amounts. Therefore, the problem is versatility in order to achieve optimum heating for that particular synthetic. Electrical heaters have been employed in the past, however, their operating costs are too high and the results are not satisfactory. Gas burners also have been employed, however, the know prior art control systems for gas burners are not satisfactory.